Sunao Himura
Summary Sunao Himura is one of the researchers of the Lab Chief's Nation, a group that studies and researches Wathes. He is Kirika Ueno's assigned partner, infiltrating Taishyuu Private High School under the guise of a teacher to observe Konoha Muramasa. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B Name: Sunao Himura Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Researcher, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Stealth Mastery, Invisibility | Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level | Human level Speed: Normal Human | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class Durability: Human level | Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Il est dans Bastille | Il est dans Bastille, Article 15 Intelligence: Above average, skilled researcher and scientist of the Lab Chief's nation Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, cannot attack while using Il est dans Bastille | Same, Article 15 can only be used in targets that are in a state of extreme shock Notable Attacks/Techniques: Il est dans Bastille: A Wathe in the shape of an iron mask with spikes radiating from it like a lion's mane. Cursed by the anger and resentment of a certain man who died in 1703 that lived his entire life wearing this mask without receiving a name and a succession of people in similar situations, the iron mask dilutes the user's presence when worn, allowing them to not be noticed by other people even if they are right next to them. The effect works on all senses (sight, hearing, touch, etc). The wearer can selectively only transmit their voice while leaving themselves otherwise undetectable. The mask's effects can be extended to one additional person and to the wearer's actions. For example the wearer opening a door is seen by people as "nothing much", making the act go unnoticed as their brain completely dismisses it. However, if the user is too forceful, like emanating murderous intent, their presence will manifest, so it cannot be used for assassinations. The mask's curse slowly causes the owner's sense of presence to be diluted. While this means they become able to somewhat hide their presence even without wearing the mask, this dilution will continue until even the user lose awareness of their own existence. Article 15: A Wathe in the form of an empty photo frame. It is a tool that was once used by the army of a certain dictatorship state, which presented the non-existent photo to those suspected of treason as irrefutable proof of their guilt while beating and torturing them, until in the end, unable to withstand the torture and beating, they admitted to their crimes despite their innocence. In other words, because of this nonexistent photo, the past and memories sought by the soldiers became irrefutable evidence and the prisoners were executed for treason "in accordance to Article 15 of the Criminal Code". Article 15 has the power to brainwash and control people's minds by presenting it before their eyes. However, in order to do this, two conditions must be met. First of all, energy must be gathered by forcibly pulling out people's inner thoughts, whether they be delusions, past memories or simply nightmares. Secondly, the target needs to be in a state of extreme shock. Key: Pre-Volume 10 | Volume 10 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Scientists Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tier 10